


Clone Camp

by Little_Ditty



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ditty/pseuds/Little_Ditty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year the Dyad Institute ‘invites’ the clones to undergo testing on a private ranch. Sorry about this being previously abandoned, I've recently gotten more motivation so this fic will be pulling a Helena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clone Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tweaking my askbox fic into a real fic. This chapter features Alison, and, so far, I’m planning for each chapter to have a different clone in a central role.
> 
> I'm finally coming back to this fic, sorry I've been busy with my job and not the most motivated. But I do have a few chapters planned and I'm about half done with the next chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m tweaking my askbox fic into a real fic. This chapter features Alison, and, so far, I’m planning for each chapter to have a different clone in a central role. Here's the link to the original askbox fic I wrote: http://soverymediaaddicted.tumblr.com/post/85551929105
> 
> I'm finally coming back to this fic, sorry I've been busy with my job and not the most motivated. But I do have a few chapters planned and I'm about half done with the next chapter.

The entire length of the ride to the ranch had found Alison staring at the phone, anxiously waiting for a call from Donnie. Alison would have ignored the invitation to the Dyad facility, but there was no declining this trip. Every August 1st, at exactly 8:30 in the morning, a car had arrived for the last twenty four years. And, after a series of flights, another identical car would pick her up from a private airfield.

With a sigh Alison got out of the car with her usual composure. She stood and watched as her suitcase was taken in one direction, before being escorted to a squat, ugly concrete building. The check-in protocol had been the same since the days when Alison had been escorted by her parents. But those days, and the initial newness of eight identical faces, were far behind.

“Mrs. Hendrix?” The usual silence of escorts being broken momentarily threw Alison, causing her to look up at the man beside her. “We’ll need to have your phone,” he indicated the device in her hand with a slight nod.

Brushing a stray hair from her face, Alison looked at her phone and back up to her companion. Reluctantly loosening her grip, she handed off her cell. “If there are any calls, will I be able to use my phone?” asked the new mother.  The adoption had been finalized less than a month ago, but Oscar and Gemma were still becoming acclimated to their new family.

“We will determine that -” began the glorified chaperone, but he was quickly cut off.

“No! I need to answer the phone if my husband calls,” Alison insisted with crossed arms, stopping firmly before the building’s entrance.

Brought up short by an unexpected stop, the suited man looked at his charge before repeating the line like an actor reading from a script “We will determine that on a case by case basis, Mrs. Hendrix.” Without another word he held open the door with a nod.

Alison shivered when she stepped across the air-conditioned threshold, eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the cool, dim lobby. Waiting for her, with clipboard in-hand, was a face as familiar as the one in the mirror each morning. “Rachel.”

“Alison,” responded the prim doppelgänger without inflection.  Not a hair was out of place and not a single muscle moved more than necessary. “Your release form, simply sign and date, as usual,” Rachel intoned, handing over the clipboard.

“Before I sign this, I need to know that -”

With a flash of those all too similar eyes and an abrupt gesture, Rachel interrupted, “Yes your phone. You will be informed if any calls come in. Now, the form?”

Alison once would have paused to read the pages of legal jargon, but the content was no different from previous years. Not hesitating, she flipped to the last page and signed on the dotted line before passing the clipboard back.

“I believe you know the way to your quarters,” Rachel said with an impatient gesture, before turning her back on Alison, who was quickly escorted towards the door.


End file.
